una tarde melancolica
by Michiru Kaioh Sailor Neptune
Summary: una corta historia algo triste espero les guste leean y comenten


**ACLARO SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A NAOKO TAKEUCHI (aunque me encantaría que Haruka si), ya una vez dicho esto prosigo, solo es un pequeño gusto escribir esto, lean y comenten. GRACIAS!**

La tarde en la escuela, llevaba ya dos horas esperando a la rubia, a aquella corredora que solía enriquecer cada parte de mí ser, miraba hacia todos los costados, en busca de ella, tome asiento en una de las bancas fuera del instituto, cruce la pierna y me dispuse a esperarla, el día era un tanto bochornoso y esperar a las personas jamás fue algo que me gustara demasiado pero en esta ocasión no me quedaba de otra.

Logre distinguir a lo lejos, un automóvil convertible, en color blanco, esa forma de conducir, esa manera en que se estaciono no avía duda alguna de quien era, se estación justo en la será frente a mi, bajo una figura alta, la cual se acercaba confiada de si misma como siempre, con sus rubios cabellos y eso ojos verdes que lentamente se posaban sobre mi sentí su mirada, suavemente levante mi rostro.

-Perdona el retraso, Michiru.

-No se porque siempre me dejas esperándote.

-Perdón, surgieron imprevistos.

Deje escapar un suspiro y me encontré con ese par de ojos verdes, lo cuales constantemente lograban atraer toda mi atención, que mas iba hacer, cada que la miraba, cada que me hablaba, cada que tan solo lograba sentirla cerca de mi, podía convencerme de todo, no avía momento en que fuese diferente, pero hoy en particular no me sentía normal.

-Este bien será mejor irnos.

-No estés molesta por favor...

-Y como quieres que este ah

Me abrió la puerta y entramos al automóvil, durante el camino solo se disculpaba, yo iba sin decir nada, me sentía especialmente fuera de lugar, deje escapar un suspiro, quería solo llegar a la casa y dormirme pero por que me sentía así era eso lo que no comprendía.

-Basta Haruka, solo quiero llegar a la casa.

-Mejor te invito a comer, ¿te parece?

-No quiero ir a la casa.

-Vamos Michi…

-No Haruka, quiero ir a la cosa.

Tenia una actitud infantil y con poca coherencia, al llegar ala casa entre inmediatamente, Hotaru se avía ido de excursión y no llegaría en tres días, Setsuna se encontraba asiendo unas llamadas ni siquiera el hola le di, subí directamente asta la habitación. Justo de tras de mi entro Haruka.

-Que tiene Michiru?

-No lo se creo que esta molesta.

-La volviste a dejar esperando, ¿verdad?

-No... bueno tal vez un poco…

-Cuando entenderás.

Escuche eso en ligeros susurros, me encerré en la habitación, en momentos así dudaba, sobre Haruka, dudaba lo que decía sentir y dudaba aun mas si yo debía estar a su lado. Se escapo una lágrima por mi mejilla, y una atrajo al resto, abrase la almohada mientras el llanto caía, no comprendía por que me sentía así, pero definitivamente no estaba en mis mejores días.

No supe en que momento quede dormida, pero el sueño logro vencerme al final, no supe cuanto tiempo dormí, pero al despertar, tenia a Haruka junto a mi, me tomaba de la mano y me observaba, dulce, tierna, atenta, solamente como ella podía lograr hacerme sentir.

-Haruka... - dije tallando mis ojos mientras la miraba. -Cuanto tiempo... - no termine la pregunta cuando ya me avía tomado entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr entre mis mejillas, abrazándola fuertemente sin quererla soltar.

-No me dejes...

-Siempre estaré para ti, nunca te dejare.

Tomo mi rostro y deposito un beso en mis labios, la abrase acercándome mas a sus labios y besándola, quería que ese beso fuese eterno y no separarme de ella, quisiera que el tiempo parara de un instante a otro, y que esto no acabara.

Pero como es de esperarse nada es eterno y esto no es la excepción, la falta de aire izo que nos separáramos suave y dulcemente, aun mis ojos se encontraban cristalinos y las lagrimas seguían cayendo sin que yo lograra comprender porque.

-¿Que tienes Michiru?, ¿porqué lloras?- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de mis mejillas con sus suaves y cálidas manos.

-No es nada Haruka, te amo... - el rubor se poso en mis mejillas. -Siempre te amare...

-Shh...

Coloco su dedo índice en mis labios y me sonrió.

-Yo lo se Michiru... perdóname.

Disfrute como hace tanto no lo asía al sentir en mis labios su calidez un hermosa y suave dedo que cubría mis labios sin decir nada solo sonreí, me sentía aliviada y segura a su lado era aquel, el que me cuidaba y sin importar como me hiciera enojar al ver sus ojos me hacia sentir amada y segura como nadie mas lo lograba en mi.

La abrase fuertemente besándola de nuevo, una y mil veces mas, Lentamente sus manos recorrieron mi piel y al igual que yo gocé de su hermosa y tersa piel una y otra vez la bese, entregándome dulcemente a mi hermosa compañera a la única mujer que amaría como la amo a ella, la noche siguió su camino las horas pasaron y yo gozaba de su compañía, asta que el sueño termino por vencernos.

Terminamos ambas enredadas en la sabanas, la mañana nos sorprendió un hermoso sábado, con la luz del sol entrando entre la cortina, con aquella calidez que solo un buen día nos da, mi cuerpo abrazado a el de mi hermoso viento, deseando nunca apartarme de ella deposite un beso en su cuello, deslizando mi mano por su cintura, abrazándome hacia ella, recargando mi cabeza ligeramente en su pecho la observe unos segundos.

-Te amo Michiru...

- Y yo a ti...

**Bueno una historia corta realmente corta si lo vemos pero espero les gustes, este fue el primer fics que escribí espero les guste, gracias besos criticas ya saben constructivas y si no van a ser así que al menos no sean tan duros conmigo xD besitos y abrazos.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo :p**


End file.
